Intelligent Experiments
by Melloyellowphase
Summary: I really suck at summaries. Sorry. Basically it's a story of one of the first human and Vulcan contact after the event of the first contact and no it is just before the Star fleet Academy was built. It is told from the human point of view and in Journal entries. It is rated M because my brain goes to dark places sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo I've been reading these fanfiction lately, a lot more than normal and this happened in my brain. I've never wrote in this fandom but I've been well aware of said fandom fanfictions for this. Also, I'm taking liberties with this and will be adding my own spin to the Star Trek O.S.T. Also, if anyone is wondering, this takes place wayy before the original crew of Star Trek went to the academy. Just to give you a sense of the timeline. Well, without further Ado, I give you, Intelligent Experiments.**

Kateesha signed as she continued her research on one of the first extraterrestrials that discovered the backwater planet of Earth. A civilization in which the federation was made, the starships and eventually the fast in the making academy. A civilization, despite its differences sharing their knowledge and advancements with the species known as Homo Sapien. In other words, Vulcans.  
They were strange creatures from a human's point of view. They looked human for the most part, same eyes, same hands and feet, even reproductive organs but the glaring differences made them seem like their were pod people from the late 20th century movies. They had pointy shaped ears and they were very private, but the one most humans seem to focus on is that they did not show any emotion.

As a teacher of Xenology and once one of the leading Xenoligists I was tasked with the job of learning about them. The government, who would later add Xenogy to academy courses, advised a way to get to know them. I feel like it was more of a find out how advanced they were and see if you can bring some of that knowledge back here with me. The Vulcans were not stupid, while the government wanted a group of people to go they would only allow one human to go. They would look at all of the available candidates for the job and they would pick who best fit, well in Vulcan standards. Lucky me, I was picked. Although, I can honestly say I have no idea why they would have picked me. True I am good at my job and I work hard but that could have been said for every one of the people considered.

Today is the start of this journal, while this is a personal one I'll keep another one purely for my findings. I suppose they could be used together but this one will have my personal thoughts on things and I do not want to hurt or offend anyone by them. After I had rechecked my packed bags, all 4 of them, they i had all the stuff i would need I had decided to open the email that the Vulcan Academy of Science sent to me. It was very short and to the point that made sense. It was a picture of the Vulcan who would be my mentor and host for my year on the planet Vulcan. His name was Rekan and like me he was to help me understand Vulcans better, I was to help him understand humans better.

I turned off my pad and turned to lights down: for some reason I couldn't sleep right away. I stared at the ceiling thinking back to what lead to all of this. I always had things going against me in life, that dame orphanage, working and paying my way through college. When i finally got my degree I couldn't have been happier. Then, as my thoughts start to drift off to sleep, it changed to my appearance. I'll admit, I'm not the most confident in my looks. I am pretty thick, my thighs rub together, I look like I maybe 2-3 months pregnant but my waist is still there. I have no idea how my body can be like that when I barely eat anything. I do like my smooth brown skin, I think it's one of my physical features that redeem the rest. Then there is my hair, very unruly and curly and the black puffiness that is my hair can always be seen in a bun or if I have the patience, straightened. It was then that my brain decided to sleep and i drifted off into dreamland.

 **THIS IS JUST INTRO CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOO yeah I completely forgot I had this fanfiction and that it wasn't finished. Ooops! But okay so his is a chapter**

I've finally have made it to Vulcan and yes journal it is like I imaged it to be and more. I will first start off to say that as the one of five humans going to Vulcan on a direct to Vulcan ship was interesting to say the lease. I took this time to mentally take in the various Vulcans around me and their behaviors. There were a few children around and while I did notice that they seem more animated by way of asking various questions, they were still very much reserved like their adult counterparts. The other Vulcans where having quiet conversations, mostly the kind that most regular humans would find boring.

Once I landed, I was to meet Rekan of the house of Kour with my luggage in hand. Once I reclaimed my belongings I went in search of him. I did not have to go very far since I spotted him waiting just a few feet away from the baggage claim area. I recognized him because of the picture and info the government sent to my email. I will say this, he was handsomer in person.

"Hello, are you Rekan of the house of Kour?" I asked as I gave him the sign of greeting with my right hand. I at least knew enough to be polite and to try to stifle any instinct to show any emotion while on Vulcan. I needed to blend in as much as possible to get accurate readings but even I know how hard that will be for me. I am a very expressive person: that includes my body language, the way I talk and walk, everything.

He returned the greeting, "Yes, I am Rekan of the house of Kour. Are you Dr. Kateesha Walker?" He asked me in return. "Correct." Was all I answered with, I knew by observing the Vulcans on the ship that most answered with very few pleasantries and more of direct facts. He pointed to a door to the left of us, "My place of stay is in that direction. Are you prepared for the heat you are to feel once we leave this building?" He asked me as he clinically looked me over.

I tried not the shrug and I fought back the urge to look down at myself as I was feeling that self-conscious feeling again. "I am well aware of the heat and while I have not experienced Vulcan before I did live in a place of desert. It's called Arizona." He nodded in understanding before picking up one of my bags, one of which happens to be the heaviest and for that I was thankful. "I will help you carry your things as we walk. Once at my home I will show you around and you may rest or you may join me for evening meal."

And like that, I found myself walking in the heavy heat, while it was not as humid as some places on earth can be it was still hard to breathe as quietly as I would have liked. I knew I should have exercise more in my life, oh well no time for regrets now. Besides the heat and the sun beating down on my bag, I took in the sights of the city. I quickly made a mental note to ask Rekan if he could take me around the city once I've completely settled in.

Once we made it to his place, which was just a small but quaint place to stay. It was somewhat near the outskirts of the city so it was an easy walk into town. I was shown were to put my things and to where each room was. It wasn't until I saw the bathroom that it might occur to me that I would have to learn his living habits if I didn't want him to hate me. I wasn't hungry so I didn't have evening meal with him, although I think that was maybe a rude decision on my part.

DAY 2

Wow Journal, interesting findings today. I had woken up about seven o'clock this morning to take a quick sonic shower, Rekan showed me how it worked yesterday. By do we have to get these on Earth, it would certainty help any water shortages we might have in certain places. Anyways, once I was dressed in light clothing, a longish sleeve shirt and loose pair of yoga pants. I've only taken a few classes in preparation for going to Vulcan and I liked how comfortable they were.

Once I met him in the rom we had meals at, I greeted him with a smile. I remember thinking I fucked up the moment I saw the uncomfortable look on his face and instantly dropped it. I took a deep breathe before opening my mouth. "Morning, what's for breakfast Rekan?" I figured that if I fucked up I certainly made a nice recovery. He pointed to the food. There was something that look like oatmeal with some nuts and fruits. Okay, this was a nice breakfast but I'm still going to miss my sausage and bacon.

After I was finished eating was when he chose to express his dislike for my smile. "It is improper to show such emotion. For now on you will do well not to show them around others. They may not be as understanding, even if you are human." He said. I wanted to say something to that. What the hell did he mean by that? So what, I am human and I am proud of it. "Rekan, I am human and cannot change that fact. Humans have to show some emotion. Letting humans show their emotions allow for them stay mentally stable and unstable humans may do very irrational and often dangerous things to themselves or to others."

I had to explain to him as logically as I could or I would never have him understand. He seemed to take what I said in quiet contemplation. I felt that since he was even listening to me to start off with I added. "While I need to show emotion, I will do all that is humanly possible to suppress the urge to show emotion but I will not promise nor guarantee that I will be one hundred percent effective." I allowed myself to relax a little after saying that.

We sat there, more him thinking and me staring at him thinking. I wonder if this arrangement is actually going to work after all. But he did answer me and I was most surprised. "While I will show you mediation and techniques to help you to suppress your emotions. You may express them here. As for now this is your place of stay and therefor private. It would do well for my research on humans if I could see how you would normally act. I believe I do not have to explain the need to have the most accurate information to archive."

It was then that I realized something, "Uh, thank you for your offer but would that make you the only person being uncomfortable in this arrangement? You would be subjected to a human female and her emotions." I pointed out. He seemed to have a response, "You are uncomfortable for not being able to show emotions around Vulcans. It is fair." And like that he seemed to end the conversation because he got up to clean the bowls and things. It was then he had me follow him to his work.

I was introduced to the director of education on the university of science that Rekan works at. He was clearly and older Vulcan but still very lively with crow's feet beginning at the corners of his eyes and pale skin, like he hadn't seen the sun in days. It was from there I had to get my bag made so that I may be able to come and go from the building without Rekan or another Vulcan that works there.

For the most part the day went by with me taking notes and observing him teach. Although, their classrooms are nothing like what they have on Earth, not even close. For starters, the room is dark, no not pitch dark but shadowy. The desks are pods that are in the floor with one individual student that is standing inside them. There is but one other teacher in that room and the only time I've seen them talk to a student is when the student asks for help on a problem, the computers bring to them problems; Starting with math, language and many more subjects. One of which all seemed to end with is philosophy.

You think that for the grade that Rekan was teaching, I did not find out until later that they were roughly the equivalent to eight graders that I began to understand just how advance this race was. They were well into advance, university type studies and coupled with that fact that I know that more than half of young adult in colleges all around would get most if not all those problems wrong on their first couple of tries.

Once his day was done he took me to a show to get some Vulcan clothing. I had asked him to do so when we were taking our noonday meal. My Earth clothing while comfortable was not keeping me cool at all. I got some regular day robes, and two formal ones. One of which he picked out and paid for. If I didn't know him, which I add I really don't, I could have sworn he enjoyed shopping and I could have sworn I saw a small smile at the corner of his mouth. It was gone when I blinked so maybe it was the heat tricking me or something.

As far as second days go, it went by pretty smooth like.


End file.
